


Day 7 – Morning!Sex : "Freckles"

by catsandcrayola



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcrayola/pseuds/catsandcrayola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy sunday morning in the life of Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 – Morning!Sex : "Freckles"

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Beth(Zombiebunny), for helping with my nerves and beta'ing my work. Thank you. <3
> 
> Aaand I went a bit over. But doesn't morning sex always end up taking longer than you originally planned? Hope you enjoy it!

Castiel was laid on his side in the soft motel bed of the room they’d rented for the weekend. It was one of the better ones they’d had in a while, and despite the hot night, Cas had slept incredibly well; naked and legs tangled with Dean’s.

 

He was in the middle of counting freckles when Dean fluttered his eyes open.

 

”Hey, babe,” Dean smiled drowsily and stretched, ”mmm, Jesus, Cas, you’re like an inch from my face. What’s up?”

 

”Nothing in particular.”

 

Cas kissed Dean’s nose in an attempt to distract him. Dean furrowed his brow as a smile spread across his face.

 

 

”Wait, were you counting my freckles again?”

 

”…No.” 

 

”Haha, oh, you so were! You’re such a dork.”

 

”I can’t help myself! You have so many,” Cas said with wonder, ”I can’t remember remaking them  _all_  when I raised you.”

  
  
He brushed his fingers over a particularly crowded spot of freckles on Dean’s cheek.

  
  
Dean grinned and turned his head to kiss Cas’ hand.

  
  
”I just love you so much,” Cas purred.

  
  
”I know, I love you, too. You dorky little guy.”

  
  
”I’m  _your_  dorky little guy, though.”

  
  
”Yeah, you are.”

  
  
Dean stretched lazily.

  
  
”Hold still, I’m losing my count.”

  
  
“Fine, but you’re making pancakes for breakfast.”

  
  
Dean settled down in bed and closed his eyes.

  
  
“I like this one.” Cas gently put his finger on a freckle on Dean’s clavicle. “It’s such a nice freckle. And this one, too.” He moved his finger to touch another one, on Dean’s chin.

  
  
Dean hummed contently at the touch.

  
  
“You’re making the other freckles jealous. They don’t like it when you play favourites.”

  
  
Cas laughed softly, and let his hand cup Dean’s face. He turned it towards himself.

  
  
“I’m not playing favourites, Dean, I love them all equally.”

  
  
The sun was shining through the curtains, just hitting the couple on the bed. Castiel slid closer, and let his fingers slip down to caress over Dean’s sun-warmed skin. He paused slightly at his ribcage before running them down Dean’s stomach, trailing the small guiding hairs from Dean’s navel to his groin. He twirled his fingers around in the wiry hair.

 

Castiel laughed softly, and sent Dean a look he hoped was arousing, because he wanted Dean. He wanted to have him right now, just like he had last night, when Dean had come apart over him, riding him until they both screamed. He felt his throat thicken and his cock swell just by the thought of it.

 

The confused frown on Dean’s face was replaced by Cas’ favourite, playful, smile. He swore Dean must have been made out of rainbows and unicorns.

 

“Can’t remember having any freckles down there, Cas.”

 

“Oh, you are  _very_  mistaken, Dean.”

  
  
Cas grinned and wet his lips as he felt his way over to Dean’s half-hard cock. Dean sighed as Cas squeezed at the base and started stroking it loosely.

  
  
Cas leaned over Dean’s chest, kissing the freckle on his clavicle.

  
  
He continued to kiss the freckle next to it, and then the one next to that. Cas shifted on top of Dean, and proceeded to trail kisses down his body, not missing a freckle.

  
  
For every kiss, he whispered soft praises and endearments. He told Dean how much he loved him all the time, but he never got tired of saying it.  He never could get used to having Dean’s affection. He twirled his tongue around Dean’s nipple, and drew a gasp out of him.

  
  
Dean let his head tip back.

  
  
“Mmm, that feels really good, Cas,” Dean breathed, as Castiel abandoned his nipple to move down to his hips.

  
  
“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Dean.”

  
  
Dean knew Cas got off on this; praising him, pleasuring him, loving him. And he did so perfectly. Dean felt a wave of gratefulness. He lifted his hand to touch Cas’ jaw, breaking him free from mouthing at Dean’s hipbone and turning Cas’ face up to look at him.

  
  
When their eyes met, Dean smiled. That was how everything had begun; Dean had lost himself in Cas’ eyes.

  
  
“I am so incredibly happy to have you, Cas, to have  _this_.  _Us_ ,” Dean nibbled at the inside of his cheeks before continuing, “and I’m not saying that just to get a blowjob.”

  
  
Cas laughed, and moved down to kiss Dean’s shaft.

  
  
“You’re an idiot, how do I even love you.”

  
  
He licked up the underside of the shaft, lapped his tongue over the head when he reached the top, and sucked lazily on it.

  
  
Dean bit his lip as he looked down on Cas.

  
  
Cas put one hand around the base of Dean’s cock, stroking it in time with the bobbing of his head, until Dean moaned softly over him.

  
  
He twirled his tongue around the head of it before sliding his mouth off. He flicked his tongue over the slit.

  
  
“Pass me the lube.”

  
  
Dean wanted to make a sassy comment about why Cas didn’t just use his angel mojo to conjure up some lube, but he was already throbbing, and aching for Cas to take him, so he let it go.

  
  
Dean tossed Cas the bottle. Cas squeezed out a generous amount into his hand, slicking up his fingers as he watched Dean intently. It made Dean’s skin shiver, his stomach do backflips, and his dick twitch. Dean shifted under Cas’ gaze, subconsciously spreading his legs to accommodate him between them.

  
  
Cas spread Dean’s legs further, guiding two fingers up between his cheeks, pressing them against his hole. He tryingly pushed one of the fingers just slightly inside the rim, before retrieving it. Dean parted his lips in anticipation, as Cas pushed now two fingers against the rim, and suddenly they were inside him and Dean moaned low and husky. Cas started to move and scissor his fingers, stretching Dean open around them.

 

Dean’s breath was starting to get heavy as he wrapped his hand around his cock, which now had beads of precome forming at the slit of it. He ran his hand up and down his length a couple of times before rubbing his hand over the top of the head, the precome getting smeared over his fingers. Dean lifted them up to his own mouth to taste himself, eyes still locked with Castiel’s. The angel groaned as his eyes darkened with lust.

 

Cas pulled his fingers out and wrapped his still slick hand around his cock. He moaned as he slowly fucked into his own hand, covering himself in lube. His eyes were hooded.

  
  
Seeing Cas like this was pushing Dean closer, and he had to stop touching himself to keep himself from coming.

  
  
“Cas, Cas, babe, get inside me,” Dean murmured, “Oh, fuck, please, please, I need you.”

  
  
Cas let go of himself and pushed the head of his cock against Dean’s slick hole. He thrust his hips forward and  _there_  he was inside of Dean and god dammit, they must’ve done this a million times, cause Cas knew exactly how to angle himself to hit Dean’s spot.

  
  
Dean moaned Cas’ name, and suddenly Dean’s legs were pushed back against his shoulders and Cas was leaning over him, licking into his mouth.

  
  
Cas kissed him with a dizzying intensity, in stark contrast to his agonisingly slow pace fucking in and out of Dean.

  
  
He had a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he didn’t want to look away from Cas’ gaze, not when it was like this, dark and intent, piercing through him.

  
  
“God, Cas, s’good, soo good to me,” Dean groaned, slipping one hand down to stroke his weeping cock in time with Cas’ thrusts.

  
  
“You feel amazing, love,” Cas murmured, kissing Dean hungrily once more before turning his attention to Dean’s neck. Dean tilted his head back in pleasure.

  
  
Cas sucked and nibbled lovingly at a spot right under Dean’s jawline. He was no doubt just as close as Dean was, judging by the quickening pace and shallow breaths.

  
  
“Dean, are you…?” Cas’ voice trailed off as a deep moan escaped his lips.

  
  
“Fuckyeah, ‘m right here with ya’, babe,” Dean panted. Suddenly Cas’ mouth was on his again. 

  
  
“I love you so, so much.”

  
  
The declaration of love was almost lost in the soft mewls coming from Cas as his movements became more and more erratic.

 

Dean moaned for every thrust hitting his prostate, and as Cas shouted out his release, Dean followed him over the edge almost immediately.

  
  
They laid still for a couple of seconds, catching their breaths, before Dean cleared his throat.

  
  
“Well, you better get out of here before my husband comes home.”

  
  
Cas laughed softly and slid off Dean to lay by his side, his arm draped over him idly.

  
  
“You idiot… I love your stupid humour.”

  
  
“Well,  _dork_ , I love your stupid eyes.”

  
  
“I love yours, too. And I also love your freckles.”

  
  
Cas paused, kissing Dean softly on the neck, stroking nonsensical patterns on his chest.

  
  
“You have a freckle on your penis.”

  
  
A scarlet blush spread across Dean’s face.

  
  
“Shut up, Cas!!”


End file.
